cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Tim Roth
Tim Roth (1961 - ) Film Deaths *''The Hit'' (1984) [Myron]: Shot in the eye by John Hurt. (Thanks to Val) *''Rosencrantz and Guildenstern Are Dead'' (1990) [Guildenstern]: Executed by hanging, along with Gary Oldman we only see a shot of the ropes drawing taut after they drop. *''Vincent & Theo'' (1990) [Vincent Van Gogh]: Commits suicide by shooting himself in the head. (Historically Van Gogh shot himself in the stomach). *''Jumpin' at the Boneyard'' (1992) [Manny]: Shot in the back. (Thanks to Valerie) *''Reservoir Dogs (1992)'' [Freddy Newandyke a.k.a. Mr. Orange]: Shot in the head (off-camera) by Harvey Keitel in the warehouse; we hear the shot after the camera pulls in to a close-up of Harvey. (Thanks to Val and Stephen) *''Rob Roy'' (1995) [Archibald Cunningham]: Slashed across the chest during a swordfight with Liam Neeson (almost cleaving him in two). (Thanks to Val and Stephen) *''Hoodlum'' (1997) [Dutch Schultz]: Shot to death by a hitman (Ed O'Ross) in a restroom. (Historically; Dutch was shot along with three other associates. They were gunned down by Charles Workman and Emanuel "Mendy" Weiss) (Thanks to Val) *''The Legend of 1900 (La Leggenda del pioanista sull'oceano)'' (1998) [Danny Boodmann T.D. Lemon Nineteen Hundred a.k.a. 1900]: Killed in an explosion on the ship. (Thanks to Valerie) *''The Million Dollar Hotel'' (2000) [Izzy Goldkiss]: Dropped off the side of a building. (Thanks to Valerie) *''Invincible'' (2001) Hersche Steinschneider a.k.a. Erik Jan Hanussen]: Shot repeatedly by Nazi soldiers. (Thanks to Valerie) *''The Musketeer'' (2001) [Febre, the Man in Black]: Stabbed to death by Justin Chambers. (Thanks to Valerie and Leanne) *''Killing Emmett Young (Emmett's Mark)'' (2002) [John Harrett a.k.a. Frank Dwyer]: Shot to death by Scott Wolf. (Thanks to Val) *''To Kill a King'' (2003) [Oliver Cromwell]: Dies of liver and kidney disease. (Thanks to Val) *''The Last Sign'' (2005) [Jeremy Macfarlane]: Killed in a car crash while driving drunk; he appears as a ghost afterwards. (Thanks to Valerie) *''Funny Games'' (2007) [George]: Shot to death (off-camera) by Michael Pitt; we only see Michael pointing the gun, followed by a scene of Michael and Brady Corbet taking the bound Naomi Watts out onto the boat. (See also Ulrich Muhe in the 1997 version.) (Thanks to ND) *''Youth Without Youth'' (2007) [Dominic]: Frozen to death. (Thanks to Nilescu) *''The Liability'' (2012) [Roy]: Presumably bleeds to death of his injuries (he is last seen being left outside a church by Jack O'Connell, who had accidentally shot him). *''The Hateful Eight (2015)'' [Oswaldo Mobray]: Presumably dies of blood loss (off-screen) after being shot in the chest by Walton Goggins (in retaliation for him shooting Walton) and later in the leg by Samuel L. Jackson; he is last seen writhing on the floor after Samuel shoots him. *''Mr. Right (2016)'' [Hopper]: Shot in the back by RZA as he is preparing to shoot Sam Rockwell. TV Deaths *''Murder With Mirrors'' (1985 TV) [Edgar Lawson]: Drowns in a lake when rowing a rotten boat which sinks under him in as he flees the police. (Thanks to Brian) *''Murder in the Heartland'' (1993 TV mini-series) [Charles Starkweather]: Executed in the electric chair. (Thanks to Valerie) Roth, Tim Category:Directors Category:Stage Actors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Roth, Tim Roth, Tim Roth, Tim Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:BAFTA Award Winners Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Performers with over 20 deaths Category:Death scenes by shooting in eye Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Death scenes by hanging Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Historically inaccurate death scenes Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by liver failure Category:Death scenes by car crash Category:Ghost scenes Category:Death scenes by freezing Category:Death scenes by accidental shooting Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Ambiguous death scenes Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by electric chair Category:Historical death scenes Category:Marvel Stars Category:Disney Stars Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:Deaths in the Marvel universe Category:Actors who died in Francis Ford Coppola Films